hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Tulsa/Owasso/Limestone tornado
The 2019 Tulsa/Owasso/Limestone Tornado (referred to as the June 19th Tornado) was a slow moving but destructive and powerful wedge EF5 Tornado with winds up to 220 MPH (354 km/h), killing 27 people and injuring 554 others. This event took place on June 19, 2019. This Tornado was so powerful that it was compared to the 1999 and 2013 Oklahoma EF5 Tornadoes. Though it was not as strong and deadly as the May 3, 1999 Moore Tornado, it was more powerful and deadlier then the May 20, 2013 Moore Tornado. It was part of the 2019 Oklahoma Tornado outbreak, which had produced several other tornadoes across the Great Plains, including the EF4 that touched down in Norman Oklahoma and caused significant damage there as well. Synopsis and Storm Track On June 19, 2019; The thunderstorm that produced the Tornado formed at 4:30 PM CDT over Creek county. As it slowly moves closer to Tulsa County, the storm becomes much more severe and developed into a supercell. After reports of a strong low rotating wall cloud over Sapulpa OK, the National Weather Service has issued a Tornado Warning for Tulsa and Rogers Counties. Thanks to the brilliant minds of the meteorologists and storm spotters, residents in the area begin to take shelter immediately, knowing that the Tornado can touch down at any time. At 6:55 PM CDT, the cone shaped Tornado touched down just northeast of Tulsa, and causes EF1 to EF2 damage at the Mohawk Park area. The Tulsa Zoo was particularly destroyed and the zoo animals suffer major injuries. As the slow moving Tornado moves closer to Owasso city limits, it gets more stronger and grows wider, becoming as big as the 2013 Moore Tornado. At that location, it causes EF3 to EF4 damage, killing 4 people in the area and destroying well constructed homes, buildings and businesses. As it reaches downtown Owasso, that is where the Tornado is at it's strongest, causing extreme EF5 damage to the area and where most of the fatalities and injuries took place. A rare tornado emergency was issued in the area. A truck was thrown a mile away at Highway 169 and landed on five cars, killing more people and injuring others. Trees were debarked and shredded. The hardest hit areas are downtown Owasso and the Owasso Seventh Grade Center where they both suffered catastrophic EF5 damage. After it passes Owasso, it nearly missed Collinsville, Oklahoma and it slowly moves in a more rural area. The last EF5 damage is located northeast of Owasso where it destroyed many homes. The Tornado grows weaker when it moves into Rogers County and causes EF4 to EF2 damage at Limestone, Oklahoma. At 8:02 PM, the Tornado finally dissipated just northeast of Limestone , Rogers County. It has left a huge impact in the cities of Tulsa, Owasso, and Limestone in Oklahoma. If it weren't for the brilliant minds and strategies of it's residents, the NWS, meteorologists, and storm chasers, this Tornado would of caused more fatalities. Category:Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Oklahoma Tornadoes